Work Out
by 1GuitarLover1
Summary: Dimitri and Rose share a rare moment together when they meet up after months of being apart. They could never let go those first mornings they had in the gym. Also a series of other shorts.
1. Work Out

I was late, but that was planned. I took one more deep breath before pulling the door open. The early morning light was streaming in through the high windows of the gym, giving the large room a soft, almost blue glow. The slight squeaking of my sneakers against the vinyl floor alerted the man sitting on a weight lifting bench. He glanced up and gave a small smile. An innocent smile. A smile two friends would share. His eyes betrayed his casual act, though, and I saw just how much he had missed me, but he still didn't slip up.

"Good morning, Rose,"

I smiled, "Morning, Comrade,"

He stood and strode towards me. Dimitri had always been a big guy, but it felt like in this time apart he had gotten even bigger, even stronger, even more Dimitri. I stared up at him, grinning, "Laps today?"

"Yeah, laps,"

We left the gym and walked to the oval. This stupid oval. I used to look at it and think it was so big, that I could never run it a hundred times over. As we stretched out legs out, it looked like a small patch of grass, compared to what I had run in my time. Once we were warmed up, Dimitri and I started jogging.

It was amazing. It wasn't like I hadn't gone for a run lately, with my job running is a daily task, and you have to be good at it. This wasn't stressful running, not the kind that had a life depending on it. It was just nice. I could feel my legs pumping and my lungs being worked. That feeling of ease combined with Dimitri by my side was more than enough to make me crack a smile.

I'd missed him so much. We knew that we'd only get to see each other every now and then, off duty that is. But when we were on duty, even though we weren't focusing on each other, we still got to see each other's faces. Lissa's trip to Transylvania meant that I had to leave Dimitri for two months. Even now, we only had a few hours before I had to go back to Lissa.

"How was detention last night?"

I glanced at Dimitri. Detention? What detention? Then I laughed and replied with, "It sucked. Stan made me stay a whole hour and made me watch him enjoy his dinner,"

"If you behaved then you wouldn't have detention,"

"You know all too well that I don't behave," I said cheekily, smirking at him through my breathing.

Dimitri let out a laugh, "That I do, Roza,"

We continued our steady running for thirty more minutes as the sun came up. We came to a stop, and Dimitri needed a moment to catch his breath. He never needed a moment for anything.

"Take your time, old man," I giggled.

"Don't call me old man," he glared slightly.

Dimitri's 30th birthday was approaching fast. I was excited, but Dimitri wanted nothing of it. _30 is when it starts stopping, Rose. I'll lose what makes me a guardian_. He would say that to me all the time. He was a firm believer that his youth, and that advantages that came with it, were what made him the great guardian he was. Which was utter bullshit.

"A thirty year old and a twenty-four year old...you know, I might just be too young for you after all. I might go and get me a young piece of a-"

"Rose, please," he groaned.

We entered the gym again and I took a seat on the floor, on one of the yoga mats. Dimitri opted to stand and warmed down his legs and arms.

"You know I would never leave you,"

"You could do better than a middle aged man like me,"

I laughed, "Thirty isn't middle aged, Dimitri. And I probably could do better than you," he huffed, "But I want you, I want you more than any other man in this world,"

He looked at me on the floor and frowned. He must have seen something in my eyes, because I could suddenly see a few tears in his.

"I really missed you, Rose. This was a long time apart,"

"I missed you too," I stood and went quickly to his open arms, "Everyday. During the day Lissa was everything, but when I slept, or tried to sleep...Dimitri, I hate being away from you,"

He sighed as he hugged me close to him. It had been six years since we had become full time guardians, but it was still hard. I still wished that it was easier, but it never would be. _They come first_.

I tilted my head up to Dimitri and he tried his best to smile. Forgot smiling. I pressed my lips to his and felt my heart heat up. _Eight_ years since our first kiss, and I still felt that fire. Dimitri responded eagerly, running his hands down my waist to rest on my hips. Just as I felt the kiss heating up, a buzzing noise interrupted us. It was my watch, telling me that I had ten minutes to be at Lissa's door to take over surveillance duty.

"Really? God damn it," I groaned.

"When is your next break?" Dimitri asked.

"Tomorrow night, nine till twelve, then I'm pulling an all-nighter until some fill in guards arrive from St. Vlads,"

"I can catch you for a late night dinner," Dimitri smiled, "I'll find you,"

He kissed me once, twice, before letting me go. I grabbed my jacket, which I had thrown to the ground, and reached for the door handle. I turned back to Dimitri.

"I love you,"

His brown eyes, the strong eyes that could tame fire, looked back at me, "I love you, Roza,"

With a last look, I left the gym.


	2. Death

**AN- So, I was really pleased with the reaction to the first chapter. I was expecting maybe two or three views, and was surprised by the twelve I got. Hopefully this chapter will get the same response. Happy reading. **

I believed in a lot of things. I believed in God. I believed in souls and Heaven and Hell. I believed if I pass a black cat I will have bad luck. And after Rose's experiences, I also believe d in ghosts. Even though I went through a lot in my life, am still going through struggles, there is one thing I would always believe in. At times, God would come and go. I found it hard to pray to an invisible being as I watched Strigoi torture Moroi. More than once I felt like I belonged in Hell and that Heaven would always be a dream.

But not matter what, since the day she came into my life until the day she left, I believed in Rose Hathaway. We met on bad terms, but in those early days I saw that she had talent, and a fierce love for her best friend. As I began to know her, I discovered her dry sense of humour, her charm, her tendency to put others before herself, and her amazing beauty. She was easy to fall in love with. I just never thought she'd be easy to lose.

It's an open casket. I was never fond of them. Abe and Janine were supposed to see her last, but they had already seen her. After all, Lissa and I were closer to Rose then they had ever been. As we approached the casket, Lissa tightly gripping onto my arm, I felt the eyes of all the attendants staring at us. How would the Queen react? Would she turn mad and fall apart? Would her scandalous love stop at nothing to kill the thing that had done this to his lover?

I let Lissa go first. She seemed to understand. She was Rose's best friend, her sister, but me...I was her husband. I was her _husband. _Somewhere in our clouds of emotion, we both knew I'd have to go last.

I heard a horrible sob and saw Lissa's shoulders bob as she cried. Christian, her ever present fiancé, rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "_Rose_," she wailed, "_R-Rose..._". Lissa took another glance at her dead body, shrieked, then ran out of the funeral home. Christian and Adrian chased after her. Guess that means it's my turn.

I walk the short distance to the casket with my eyes close. If I open them and see her lying there, it means its real. She'll be dead and never with me again. No trips to look forward. No rushing into her arms after a long day's work. No more Rose Hathaway smiles.

I let my eyes open. And there she was. Her own eyes closed, mouth un-smiling, cheeks sorely lacking life. Her olive skin was pale and her hair, her beautiful brown hair was lying uselessly around her face. Her body was lying straight and was dressed in a Guardian's uniform of black slacks and white shirt. She should have been wearing a dress, or my t-shirt, something she'd be comfortable in, but I knew that she would want to be buried as this. As a protector.

I only realised I was crying when the tears hit the wood of her coffin. This wasn't her. This wasn't the woman I loved. She was gone and she would never be back. I felt my breathing go beyond me as I started to shake.

"No, no this isn't my Rose," I whispered, "She's still alive, they have her somewhere,"

I felt a hand on my shoulder but shrugged it off, "No! Rose wouldn't leave me, she wouldn't die!" the fact that I was screaming didn't escape me, but I didn't care. I could feel an awful tugging in my chest and I just wanted it to go away.

"Dimitri, come on, let's get out of here,"

It was Alberta. When I looked at her face, usually strong and confident, I was surprised to see tears dripping down her cheeks. Roza affected everyone. _I wish you were here._

"Please Al, tell me it is a lie," I whispered, "Tell me that isn't her! Tell me that isn't my wife in there," I begged her while looking at Rose's face.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I can't do that,"

I reached out to touch Roza's cheek, but the thought of her being cold was enough for me to lunge my hand away. I looked again, really looked at her again. Even in death, even when she didn't look herself, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"_Whoa, Dimitri, I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?"_

It was one of our earliest training sessions. She laughed at my choice of music.

I gathered myself together. No more crying. I'm a man and I need to act like it. She wouldn't want me to act like this, she'd want me to live.

_"Wow. You beat up your dad. I mean, that's really horrible…what happened. But, wow. You really are a god._

_You really are a god."_

I stood up tall and didn't look at her again. Alberta stood next to me, seemingly understanding the change that had just occurred in me. Rose always thought I was the hero, and that I would never be the one to die. In truth, that's how I saw her. She would never die. She would live forever, because she was the best damn Guardian in the country.

We walked away from the coffin. I never looked at it again.

**AN- Yeah, a lot more sappy than the last one...but at least we see some change in beautiful Dimka. **


	3. Baby

**AN- There seems to be some confusion, the last chapter was not a lead on from the last. These are a series on one shots, not continuing chapters. They skip time. Enjoy this one, it's quite long. **

"Rose, please!" Lissa laughed, "I'm fine!"

I frowned and shook my head. I was only trying to help her sit down. At seven months pregnant, Lissa already looked ready to burst and with two months left, she could only get bigger. She probably looked bigger than normal because she was so thin herself. She had recently left her queenly duties to one of her trusted advisors to take care of, seeing as she couldn't attend all the meetings and make too many public appearances.

Now, we sat in her private garden that rested behind her in-court home. Christian, the proud father, emerged from inside the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade, one for him and the other for his very pregnant wife.

"Just take it easy," I mumble before slipping back into position.

I wanted nothing more than to just sit with Lissa on her patio bench and talk about baby names, the sex of the baby, all those kind of things, but I was on duty. Me and two other guardians stood around the beautiful garden, keeping watch on the fence, the gate and of course, Lissa and Christian. The other guardians were Grant, one of Lissa's entourage and Matthew, one of Christian's.

"Heath," Christian said thoughtfully, "I like Heath,"

"Mm, me too," Lissa agreed, rubbing her belly.

"Heath Dragomir Ozera,"

It had been agreed that the child would have both names, but Ozera would be the main name. When Christian and Lissa married, they decided that it was best if Lissa kept her name, so she would still be Queen Dragomir. If she were Queen Ozera, then the Ozera family would have power and influence over her. So, they wanted to keep that power to just Jill, who mostly stayed out of royal bullshit.

I focused on the task at hand. Watching the fence. There was no neighbouring house on the other side of the fence, but a path that led to the actual court. The chance of a Strigoi, or any other threat for that matter, of getting even close to the fence were slim. Being a guardian was tedious work at times.

"What do you think, Guardian Belikov?" Christian asked, smirking.

"Hmm?" I asked, completely missing his question.

"Do you like Heath or Julie better?"

"Depends, are we talking for a boy in both cases?"

Lissa giggled as Christian rolled his eyes. Before he could have a go at me, the backdoor to the house slid back to reveal Dimitri. He didn't smile at me, like he always did when he saw me. I didn't spare more than a glance for him. On duty, you wouldn't know that we were together, that we were married and deeply in love. We were that good.

"Your Majesty, Lord Ozera," he nodded at them both. Technically, it was _Prince_ Ozera, but I was the only one that called him that. He kind of hated it, which meant I kind of loved it.

"Guardian Belikov! What brings you here?" Lissa asked with that flawless charm of hers.

"I'm here to take post from Guardian Chance, please do not let me interrupt your conversation," he says politely.

"No, I'd rather have your opinion, actually. Which do you like better, Heath or Julie?" Lissa asked, swivelling better to see him.

"Heath, but only if we are talking in general, and not for a certain sex," Dimitri answered. He seemed confused by the question, as was I.

"Yes, I agree," Lissa nods, "But I still like Andre...,"

"I'm sure your brother would have appreciated it," Dimitri said as he stepped down the patio.

Him and Matthew shared a few hushed words before Matthew bid farewell to Lissa and Christian. During this whole time I stood still, glancing around the garden. Only when Dimitri faced me, standing on the opposite end of the garden, did I glance at him. His face didn't waver, but his eyes did. They smiled at me.

"Guardian Belikov," Lissa called.

Dimitri and I both looked to her. Before Dimitri, I never wanted to lose my last name. Rose Hathaway was who I was, through and through. But then when Dimitri came along, I wanted nothing more than to take his name. I wanted to be his in every way, including by name. I am now Rosemarie Belikov. It just gets a little confusing in situations like this.

"Oh right, we have two! Uh, Guardian Hathaway was who I meant," she said sheepishly.

"Yes, your Majesty?" I asked.

"Please stop looking so desperate and go say hello to your husband,"

"I assure you, your Highness, we can wait,"

But Liss will have none of it. "Then I command you to," she smirked.

I go to challenge her but she raises an eyebrow perfectly, like Dimitri does. I roll my eyes and leave my post and walk over to Dimitri. Normally we wouldn't even be doing such tedious baby sitting as this, so I guess this was why Lissa was taking pity and letting us chill for a bit.

"Hey baby!" I exclaimed, batting my lashes and letting out a high pitched giggle.

Dimitri didn't hide his smile this time. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips, "Hey,"

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Hi,"

Lissa gave a little clap. I could almost feel Christians eyes rolling. I turned to look at Lissa, letting my back rest against Dimitri chest, "This is awfully informal, you know,"

"Yeah, but, I couldn't imagine not giving Christian a kiss every time I saw him," Lissa smiled.

"Because you don't have to," I mumble, "Stick with Andre. Heath reminds me of Heath Ledger, and that's just unfortunate,"

Lissa and Christian laugh and continue talking, but as I stand back to chest with Dimitri for another moment more, I feel like for the first time in seven months, I have nothing to smile about.

* * *

><p>That night as I sit with Lissa in her bedroom, I think about her baby. I think about her being pregnant and having a person inside her. About the joy she will have watching her child grow up and become just like her.<p>

Then I think about how terribly jealous I am.

"Wearing a dress while pregnant is _such_ a pain," Lissa said. Her voice doesn't sound pretty like it usually does. It just sounds whiney.

"I bet," I mumbled.

I'm filing my nails, but my heat isn't in it. I don't really care. My hands are my weapons, and my nails are damaged goods. Lissa turned to face me and asks me to unzip her. I do. She tries on another. It looks good. I stood next to her and we stare at each other in the mirror.

"Look at us," Lissa said, "Man, have we changed,"

In the image reflected, I have the rocking body. I am sexy and younger (not by much) and my body doesn't have stretch marks. She is fat and her feet are swollen and even her boobs are big, but still not as big as mine. I look like the one better off, but I know I have it worse. I wish our roles were reversed. Lissa says we have changed.

I still have to sacrifice myself for her. I don't get the same opportunities as she does. Dimitri and I are still frowned upon. Nothing has changed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "So different,"

We smile and hug and she tears up about her baby. I tear up too and blame it on my joy. I'm so happy for her, I say, this is all I've ever wanted for her, and it's true. But I want it too. I want it _so bad_.

We finish getting ready, her in a long, maternity blue dress and me in a Guardians formal wear of black pants and white shirt. Tonight was somewhat of a baby shower, just on a much larger scale. There would be a hundred attendees, a few from each family, and a few of Lissa and Christians personal friends, such as Mia, Abe and Mikhail. Dimitri and I could be 'off duty', but we'd still be keeping an eye out most of the time.

As we entered the entertainment hall, which was basically a fancy community centre, we were greeted with cheers and applause. The birth of a royal (as is Prince or Princess) baby hadn't happened in a long time. This baby could possibly be the King or Queen after Lissa, possibly. So, naturally people got excited.

Calls of 'long live the dragon' and 'praise the Queen!' could be heard as Lissa took her seat at the head of the main table. I stood behind her, hands crossed in front of me. I rubbed my thumb across my chotki, the bracelet that went to the Dragomir's head guardian. It felt colder against my skin tonight.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lissa said loudly, settling everyone, "Please, sit down and enjoy your dinner! There will be plenty time for mingling soon,"

Step one, a sit down dinner. The food looked beautiful and the wine rich, not that I'd be having any. It was my duty, and honestly my honour to stand behind Lissa. Dimitri stood behind Christian too. Every family had their head Guardian with them at the table. Normally, the Guardians would be lining the walls (which they were also doing), but in special occasions such as this, it was tradition to have a guardian standing behind each family, to show their strength and stability or something stupid like that. My mother was among the wall. She was no longer the head of her charge. She wasn't young anymore. She would retire soon, which she tried endlessly to deny/

Once dinner finished, there was a half hour break before desert, in which families came up to congratulate Lissa and Christian, and even _me_. I wasn't the one that had sex!

"Rose, Dimitri, feel free to sit down," Christian whispered, "The others are returning to their places," by which he meant the walls of the room, "but you guys can stay,"

At this point, with my temper boiling and my jealousy blaring in my head, I take his offer and sit down. I also pull Dimitri down to sit next to me, despite his protests.

"What's wrong, moya zhena?" Dimitri murmured. He told me that moya zhena was Russian for _my wife_.

"I am one hundred percent fine," I said back.

He just looked at me pointedly. But I couldn't tell Dimitri the real reason for my behaviour, so instead I smiled as said, "Just think this is all a bit over the top. I was expecting fun baby shower games and got stuck with a sit down dinner,"

He grins in return and kisses my forehead, "It is a bit much, too formal for my liking. If this were our baby shower, it would be us, Lissa and Christian, your parents and my mother and sisters, and maybe Adrian," he adds as an afterthought.

But I hardly heard the last part of his sentence. All I could hear was_ our baby shower_. I'd never been extremely interested in kids, but seeing this all happen, and knowing how fragile life is, just makes me want children so bad.

"Dimitri," I say, turning so no one will hear us, "I want-"

"Rose, look at this!" Lissa squeals.

I sighed in frustration and turned to look at Lissa. She is holding a pair of tiny socks. They are really, really cute and I can tell she is thinking the same thing. I laugh and take hold of them.

"Very nice," I comment.

It's Adrian's mother who has given them to her, "I made them myself, they are awfully cute!" she said.

I imagine them on a little blond baby with blue eyes who giggles like Lissa. Then I see them on a baby with brown, almost red hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Then I finally can't stand it and tears come to my eyes.

"Liss, I'll be back in a sec," I said, then I sprint out of that hall as fast as fucking possible.

"Rose! Rose, what the hell was that!" Dimitri chases after me, yelling as he goes. He catches up to me easily and sees me crying. And I mean, crying. Full sobbing and retching.

"Roza," he sighed and pulled me to him, "Roza, what is wrong? Please tell me," he asked quietly.

Can I tell him? Will he think I'm mad? He listened when I told him about Mason's ghost, so I know he will listen to me no matter what I say. So I just finally say it out loud.

"I want a baby!"

Dimitri's eyes go wide. For a moment he does nothing, then he kisses me fiercely. I kiss him back because God knows I need the comfort. When he pulls back, he looks heartbroken.

"I want a baby, too," he said.

"Kinda a problem there, Comrade," I sniff, "We're both dhampir. You know that will never happen for us,"

"Seeing Lissa like this must be hard for you,"

I nod. Dimitri runs a hand through his hair, messing up the gel that had been keeping it smoothed down.

"Well," I start, placing a hand on his cheek, "At least we don't have to use condoms,"

He doesn't even crack a smile. We link hands and walk towards to hall again. I brush the tears off my face as we go and try to hold myself together. I hear Dimitri mumble something but I don't hear it.

"What?" I asked.

"Adoption," he said more clearly, "is an option,"

"I want my kid to have its father's brown eyes, and its mother's kick ass attitude. I want him or her to have Russian and Turkish blood, like us. It wouldn't be the same," I replied.

"Hearing you talk like that, as upsetting as it is, it makes me happy too,"

Before we enter the hall again, we kiss again. A sweet single kiss. And tonight, we will probably make love.

And nothing would have changed.


	4. Lost

**AN- Guess my expectations have risen, seeing as I was let down with the amount of reviews from the last two chapters. Yeah, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask...review this chapter, please and thank you. **

I wasn't really all that religious, for a few reasons. Firstly, it wasn't like I had a Christian upbringing, or was raised in a synagogue or something. Religion was not something I was raised in. Secondly, what favours had God done me to earn my undying love and devotion? My dad was a behind the scenes criminal, my mum had me young then practically ditched, and my destined career was to risk my life on a daily basis. Not to mention that I fell in love with a man six years older than myself, who also happened to be a peer of mine. And lastly, I just don't like preachers. And that's what God is, and that's what churches do. And frankly, I like sex before marriage, and I like that homosexuals like it to.

But after Lissa gave birth to little, absolutely perfect baby Amelia, I started praying. At first, to just anyone, then I followed Dimitri's religion (I was his wife, after all), and prayed to the Catholic God. I prayed that no harm, in any form, would touch Amelia Dragomir Ozera in her lifetime. Impossible prayer number one. And I prayed even harder that I would have a child of my own. Impossible prayer number two, because there was no chance I was cheating on Dimitri.

Then one day, a day like any other, something amazing happened. I was doing groceries. Okay, so that doesn't sound too amazing, but I'm getting there. I was doing groceries, the usual stuff like toilet paper, shampoo, a few bottles of coke (I drank it religiously, no pun intended), and then I remembered I needed more tampons for home. As I sifted through the many brands to find my own, it hit me. I wasn't on my period, but I should be. I was _two days late_. I dropped the shopping basket I was carrying, ran to where the pregnancy tests lived and bought one of each brand.

I tried not to get excited, I really did. It was possible that I was just late, but as I looked down at five different blue stripes and various smiley faces, I just lost my shit and ran to the phone. I dialled Dimitri's phone.

"Hey Rose," he greeted.

"Dimitri!" I gasped, happy tears flowing down my face, "You're not going to believe it, I don't believe it!"

"What?" he asked, a curious tone in his voice.

"I-I think I'm pregnant,"

Saying the words out loud...they were out there now and I could never take them back. I waited anxiously for Dimitri to say something but the line stayed silent for a full minutes before he spoke.

"With whose child?" he asked coldly, his voice stiff and angry.

I almost laugh, almost, "Yours, you idiot! That's kinda why I'm freaking about because _we shouldn't be able to have kids together!_" I was practically yelling into the phone.

"Are you serious? Roza, this is literally impossible,"

"Just get home right now! I need to call Lissa!"

I hung up without waiting for an answer. I called Lissa in a rush and she answered with a groggy, "Yes?" I almost forgot she was a new mother, and new mothers tended to be awfully tired a lot.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted.

"Rose? What, you cheated on Dimitri?" she cried, and I faintly heard Amelia crying as well.

"No, for God's sake no! I don't understand it either, I need to book a doctor's appointment! I'll talk to you soon," and I hung up on her, too.

I pace back and forth in Dimitri's and my home until I hear the front door open and close. I ran to Dimitri and threw myself at him. I'm crying and I'm so happy and I can't believe this might be real, it might be so real.

"I love you," is all he can say.

* * *

><p>And now, I am here. I am eighteen weeks along. There is a small bump, a very small bump growing on my stomach. No one can explain it to us. Doctors call it a miracle, and Lissa agrees. Christian still thinks I must have fucked some guy. Dimitri will hear none of it. All he knows is that I am having a baby, and he is the father.<p>

"My daughter," Abe Mazur laughs, "A virgin Mary, who would have thought?"

"I'm no virgin, daddy," I say just to spite him.

"I have theories, you know," he says, sitting down at the dinner table.

Dimitri and I are having my parents and Lissa and Christian, with little Amelia over for dinner to celebrate, "Well old man, let's hear them," I prompt.

"Rose's DNA isn't completely dhampir. She was once shadow kissed, which as far as we know leaves permanent alteration to her cells, leaving Rose part shadow kissed and part dhampir. And Dimitri's DNA is probably still laced with traces of Strigoi DNA, of which we know little. All we know is that Strigoi cannot produce children with each other, but they can with humans, Moroi and dhampirs, though a miscarriage is likely. So, with both these scarred sets of DNA, my grandchild is created!"

After Abe's speech, we are all left stunned and silent. I simply cannot believe he put so much research into the topic. He doesn't even have the ego to look sheepish and instead starts eating his chicken.

"Wow, that's pretty plausible stuff," I say.

"I'm still working on it, a sample of the little one's blood would be very helpful," he says, smirking in that way of his.

"Not a chance,"

So we are all left still babbled by what Abe has said, but he certainly has given everyone something to think about. My hand rests on my stomach, where I feel for the baby. I have been studying and by now, I might be able to feel the baby kick. And I do, I feel a sharp kick.

"Dimitri, the baby's kicking!" I exclaim.

His eyes go wide and he rests his hand on my belly. I feel another kick, stronger this time and grin up at him but he frowns.

"I can't feel it,"

"As if! This little guy is going to be a soccer player,"

I feel another, but it feels to strong to be made by a baby that should be around 13cm long. And there is pain this time, sharp pain like a cramp. I gasp and grasp my stomach. What the hell is going on?

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asks.

"N-No, something's wrong, get me to the hospital,"

And the perfect dinner is ruined. I might be pregnant, but I'm only four months and I am a guardian, so Dimitri and I bail to the car outside and don't wait for anyone else. As we drive around court, we hold hands tightly. But I know it is fading away. I can feel the baby leaving me. And I pray it doesn't.

* * *

><p>It was a miscarriage. The baby simply could not live. They say its heart stopped, and to add salt to the wound, the umbilical cord had strangled it anyway.<p>

When I entered the hospital, the first thing they did was strip me of clothes, and I saw I was bleeding. Next they looked for a heartbeat, and didn't find one. The next step was the get the baby out of me, because I couldn't walk around with a dead fetus inside of me. This was the worst part.

It had to be immediate, so they didn't have time to knock me out, only to drug me up. And, with Dimitri by my side, I tried not to watch as they cut open my stomach and took out the baby. I knew Dimitri was watching. He had on gloves and his hand didn't feel warm in mine like it usually did. I heard his intake of breath and I had to look.

The doctor was holding our child. And it was tiny. It felt so big and full of life inside me, but in the real world, it was nothing. I didn't realise Dimitri wasn't holding my hand anymore till I saw _him_ holding the child. It fit into Dimitri's palm. He was sobbing quietly as they took the fetus away from Dimitri. Only then, after I had seen all that, could they get me the drugs that knocked me out.

After that, Dimitri and I never talked about having children again.

After that, I never once prayed again.

**AN-I know this isn't what you wanted, but I am a firm believe in that the impossible should stay that, impossible. No baby. **


	5. I Do

**AN- I've had a few questions about time skips with the last chapter, and if you do the maths, it would have been around three to four months after chapter 3. And according to an anonymous reviewer, I am egotistical and greedy because I asked for reviews. Well. Fine then. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. **

I loved boys, it was no secret. I was a flirt and I liked attention. As young girls, Lissa would be planning her wedding while I was planning on how many boyfriends I'd have. Who would have thought that I'd be the one getting married before her? Defiantly not me.

To be honest, I was more nervous about this damn wedding than I was about my guardian trials. I knew I could past some silly tests of strength and endurance, but could I promise myself to a single person forever? I'd never love anyone like I love Dimitri, I know that. And after everything we have been through, I was be stupid not to tie him to the ground and force the ring on his finger.

But then why was I having doubts?

"Rose, you almost finished? We have to get that dress on you!" Lissa called through the bathroom door.

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I'd had my makeup done earlier in the day, a rarity for me, and I loved feeling so beautiful. My hair was untraditionally down, because I knew Dimitri preferred my hair out. The day had been running smooth so far. No calls about lost flowers or dropped cakes, not that our wedding was going to be very extravagant.

The total amount of guests was only eighty people, including the few guardians that would be on duty for Lissa. We chose simple food that we liked, and roses because...well, that one is obvious. No fancy colour schemes. No wedding band. We wanted the whole thing to reflect us, and really, Dimitri and I were simple in our own way. We could live off the bare necessities and we were content with each other's company. The only thing I didn't go easy on was the cake, it was going to be massive and chocolate flavoured, my favourite.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could do this. Once I see myself in the dress, I know I'll be gone, I'll be ready to sprint down the aisle. I stepped out from the bathroom and back into the hotel bedroom I stayed in last night. Lissa, Sydney and my mother were waiting for me, with my dress resting on the bed.

Now, the dress. I just wanted to look damn good. And as I stepped into the thing, and as my mother tried not to cry as Sydney careful did up the buttons, I knew I did. The colour was slightly off white, which gave my skin a brown glow. The tight bodice was embroidered with an intricate pattern, in which small pearls had been twisted into. As the dress flowed down, the pattern became less tight and flowed out down the long skirt, reaching to the floor. The train wasn't very long, but I liked it that way.

Overall, it was exactly what I wanted.

"You look perfect," mom said, "Absolutely perfect,"

But I certainly don't _feel_ perfect. All I see when I look at this dress is a life tied down to one man who I will hardly see and who I can't have children with and I will have a routine and I hate routines and life will just carry on until I die and-

"Breathe girl! Breathe!" Sydney cried, grabbing my shoulders.

I didn't realise but I had began hyperventilating. Did I want this? Did I want to be a married woman at the age of 28? This is what normal people did, but I'm not normal, me and Dimitri aren't normal.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"No, I don't think I am. Remember how I used to _love_ pineapple, I would eat it every day, then one day I woke up and hated it? What if that happens to me and Dimitri? What if I wake up and suddenly I don't even like him anymore?" I asked in return.

"That's crazy, honey," It's my mother who spoke, "I've never seen you more happy than when you are with Dimitri, and by now, after ten years, I think you would know if you weren't ready marry him,"

Ten years? It hasn't been that long has it? When I think about it, I realise that it's actually been twelve years, not ten, since we actually met and fell in love. It feels like I've only been with Dimitri for hardly any time at all.

What the hell am I worrying about? Why am I even thinking about this? A sweet, sexy Russian man is waiting at the altar for me!

"Okay, let's get out of here," I said.

With help for Lissa I slip into my shoes, then we leave my room and go to the car waiting outside. We weren't all that wealthy, so Dimitri and I settled for some of our favourite get-away cars, Honda Civics and Honda Accords. My dress hardly fit it the car but we managed somehow. The drive to the church, which was in court, only took then minutes. We had timed it so I would arrive last, as was the norm.

I walked into the foyer, seeing all my friends and family waiting in the church. I could see Dimitri standing in his suit, his best man, Mikhail, by his side. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my father.

"This isn't fair," he said, "I've only had you for a few years and now I have to give you away,"

He is dressed, not in the bridal party suit or a regular plain suit, but a charcoal suit with a deep purple tie and corsage. His cufflinks are a shiny silver. His beard is trimmed neatly and his eyes and gleaming with mischief, as usual. All in all, he looked normal.

"You couldn't even sport a red tie for me?" I asked.

My bouquet was a fiery red, as was my lipstick and the bridal party's ties. I guess there was a colour theme after all.

"Please angel, red doesn't suit me,"

I'd never seen Abe not attempt any colour. This old man would try anything. Now, he took my arm and turned me to face the double doors. I was in the back of a line. The first ones to walk out would be Sydney and Adrian, my mom and one of Dimitri's uncles, Dimitri's sisters Victoria and Sonya, and lastly Lissa and Christian. I didn't say hello to anyone when I walked in. I was more thinking about not tripping...or running away.

The bridal party went through flawlessly, then it was my turn. Showtime. I hated the wedding march, so instead I got the pianist to play a sweet piano solo of When Doves Cry, by Price. One of Dimitri's favourite songs.

As me and my dad walked down the aisle, I looked at Dimitri. His hair was slicked back, his face freshly shaven, and he was smiling slightly. He looked in awe of me. His eyes, the eyes I would _die_ for, looked me over a hundred times, and I didn't feel at all self conscious.

_I did this all for you. I would do anything for you. _

Dimitri had spoken those words to me when he had proposed. And they rang true now. I'd do anything for Dimitri...I would do anything...

My father let my hand slip into Dimitri's and he smiled like a mad man. When the time came, I repeated the words of the minister and slipped the single silver band onto Dimitri's finger and I didn't feel one bit of doubt. There are no mistakes being made today. One last time, I repeated after the priest.

"I do,"

**AN- Oh and before I forgot, anonymous reviewer? 'I'm not insulting you or anything'. Well I feel pretty fucking insulted. **

**Funny how I write the horrid chapters when I'm in a good mood, and the nice chapters when I'm in a bad mood...now don't get any ideas kids!**

**P.S If I get enough requests, I will post a link on my page to the image of Rose's wedding dress. **


	6. Witness

**AN- Now we are going back in time, roughly around the time of Shadow Kissed. Just be aware of that. **

"Alright, yes alright that sounds fine," I said.

I hung up on Marcus, who was seriously ticking me off. I know I'm the head of the guardians at this school, but honestly, don't people know how to make decisions of their own? I left the dining hall where I had been having a quick word to Stan before Marcus called, and headed back to my office.

As I went to enter my building, I saw Rose Hathaway and Guardian Belikov emerging from the hospital ward. That poor girl, something is seriously wrong with her. Her breakdown on the plane yesterday was horrific to say the least. Hopefully Belikov could sort her out.

I don't know for sure what made me pause and watch them. It might have been how they moved perfectly in time. I might have been how, when she wasn't looking, Belikov's eyes were trained to her. I might have been how they simply looked right together. But as I watched them, trying to look casual standing in the doorway, I saw something I hadn't seen in either of them before.

A connection. A bond. A bond somehow stronger than the one Hathaway had with Vasilisa. How could he do this? Dimitri Belikov was one of the finest, most law abiding, upstanding guardians I'd ever met! How could he be foolish enough to fall for a girl six years his junior?

I had to do something. I had to run over there, break them apart and yell at them in my office. Dimitri needed to be fired and Rose suspended, at the least. I couldn't let this go on under my office. The two stopped in front of the entrance to the dhampir dorms and continued to talk quietly. Hathaway looked scared, but Belikov looked calm and under control.

Then he hugged her. Firstly, it was foolish of them to hug in broad daylight, but then again no Moroi would be out this time of day. But I was here, and I could see. As they embraced, it seemed as if Dimitri simply wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go, never let the world outside his protection hurt her. His eyes were pained as were hers. It only last a few moments, but those moments seemed precious for them.

And damn it, I couldn't touch that. No one in their right mind could want to taint that. People longed for what I had just seen. Love, it its purest form, is what I just witnessed.

And I would not say a word about it.

* * *

><p>"Guardian Petrov, you wanted to see me?"<p>

"Come in, Belikov,"

Dimitri stepped into my office and took a seat in front of my desk. So, I wouldn't say a word about it _directly, _but I had to give the kid a warning.

"How is Hathaway?" I asked, trying to seem nonchalant as I wrote on some papers.

His eyes lit up at the mention of her, but his face kept his cool. How had I never noticed before now? Suddenly it seemed so, so obvious.

"She's distressed, but otherwise snarky as usual,"

"I saw you two yesterday, you walked her to her dorm from the hospital ward," I said, trying to keep my voice light. I wasn't trying to be threatening, but I saw Dimitri become slightly more rigid in his seat.

"I wanted to make sure she was alright. She is my student, after all," he replied.

"Yes, that she is," I smiled slightly, "Listen, Dimitri-"

"I will stop it!" he cut me off, "It's wrong and I will end it,"

As he said the words to me, we both knew he was lying. He could not end it with someone like her. So I shook my head. This next move could get me fired, or worse, stripped of my guardian status. But I'd never seen love. My parents were the usual pair of Moroi male and dhampir female. My fellow guardians had similar situations, and the Moroi I knew...well, their love didn't seem comparable to the simple hug I had seen yesterday.

"Listen Dimitri," I started again, "This is how it is going to work. I don't want to see any public affection like I saw yesterday ever again. Your relationship with Rose is completely profession in the public eye. And until she is eighteen, I trust you two will not have sex," even he blushed slightly, "I cannot explain my reasons behind letting you do this but...you deserve this, Dimitri, you both do,"

He let out a huge breath, then took another deep one, "And you will not tell anyone?"

"Of course not,"

We stood at the same time, and I reached out my hand. He shook it firmly, his eyes gleaming with tears, "I wish it were a high school crush," he whispered.

"Rose Hathaway doesn't do anything half-assed, trust me," I grinned.

He laughed, "No, she doesn't,"

He went to leave me office but hesitated at the door. Turning back to me he said, "For what it is worth, I'm sorry. And thank you, thank you so much,"

I could only smile, and pray that somehow it would work out for Dimitri and Rose.

**AN- Rose said herself that Alberta had known about them somehow, and this is how I figured it happened, or something along these lines. And sorry about the legnth, this was one pretty short.**


	7. Jealousy, Part 1

**AN- My apologies for the delayed update, I was away for a wedding but am now back home. Here we go, next chapter. **

"Your bags are almost packed, Your Majesty, everything is ready for your departure tomorrow,"

"Thank you, Gale," I said and smiled.

Gale, my new personal assistant returned my smile then left me to my room. Her voice rang through my mind. _Your Majesty_. It had been three months since my coronation, but the title still sent a shiver down my spine. I was the Queen. _The Queen_. The weight of the title still felt heavy on my shoulders, but despite what I thought it would be like, being the Queen hasn't been as daunting as it seemed. I wasn't so alone in it all, with guidance from many people, with Christian, my dutiful guardians, and of course, Rose.

Even without the bond, we were as close as ever. Now that Tasha was under arrest, and basically prosecuted (her trial was in a month's time), the public had all but accepted Rose back into society. Almost no one was scared of her, and many thought of her as a hero, which she was. I couldn't believe she could figure out a murder while being on the run as a fugitive, with an alchemist, two ex-Strigoi, another fugitive, and a mad spirit user, while I couldn't do it while running for Queen, with endless resources, friends and the murderer right next to me. She truly blew us out of the park.

The ringing of my phone pulled my out of my musings and I quickly went to pick it up. My caller ID read _Christian_. I grinned and answered it with, "Hey baby,"

"Please, no baby, you know me better than that," Christian replied. I knew he would be rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, what's up sugar-pie?"

"Fine, baby it is. I'm with Jill, we're waiting at Benny's," Benny's was mine and Rose's favourite restaurant at Court, "Please be here before the smitten guardians are,"

I giggled, "I'm leaving now, I'll be there in five," I grabbed my purse and slipped into my heels, "Love you,"

"Love you too," Christian said before hanging up the phone.

By 'smitten guardians', Christian meant Dimitri and Rose. Their relationship had been in the open since their return to Court, and honestly, my heart could almost burst at how happy I was for Rose. When we were bonded, it might have only been one way, but I knew how much Rose had always cared about Dimitri, I just never realised it was love. They hid it so well. When I found out after the Strigoi attack on St. Vlad's, it came as such a surprise and I was shocked that Rose had hid it from me. And while she gone, not only in Siberia but during her time on the run, I had thought about her and Dimitri a lot, about how perfect they really were for each other. And lately, being able to see them together, how they act and feel, just makes it all the more real for me.

Even thinking about them now made me hurry to the restaurant. We, as in Christian, Jill, Dimitri, Rose, Adrian and myself, were going out to dinner to bid me farewell, seeing as I was leaving for Leigh tomorrow. I'd been looking forward to Leigh since I graduated, but I was seriously going to miss our little family, even if Rose was coming with me.

Benny's was only a ten minute walk away, and with my on duty guardian, Grant, I made it there safe and sound. Christian greeted me with a kiss and Jill with a hug. Things with Jill had gotten a lot better. I always knew she was a good girl, and as I've gotten to know her, I've noticed that she is actually a lot like me in some ways. We were hardly best friends, but I felt like we could get there eventually.

"You look beautiful," Christian whispered to me as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I was wearing a one shoulder, deep purple dress that was pulled in at the waist. Benny's was a pretty dressy place, so Christian was wearing a nice shirt and black pants, but no tie. Jill was wearing a little blue dress that was flowed around her tall frame.

"Thank you," I replied, trying not to smile like an idiot.

The three of us talked a little about our days as we waited for the others to arrive. Adrian came before Dimitri and Rose, wearing his nice clothes messy as usual. As much as I wanted Adrian here, and I did, I was really worried with how he would take seeing Rose and Dimitri together. He had seen her a few times since their fight, but they had never really spent time together.

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing my ass off out here," Adrian asked.

Jill gave a little, nervous giggle. She still had sort of a school girl crush on Adrian, but he never led her on. He still thought of Jill as a little sister, much to her disappointment.

"Alright, the others can meet us inside," I replied. I made a point not to mention the 'others' name's.

Once inside, our coats were taken and a nice waitress led us to our table. Being the Queen defiantly had its advantages. We had the best table in the house. It was sat in the back of the restaurant, where instead of a wall, there was a large glass window that gave a view to a garden. The garden also had a few tables but they were only used during the day. Now, they were covered in candles that gave the luscious garden a beautiful glow. Grant stood to the side of our table, leaning against the glass.

"Can I start you off with any drinks?" asked our waiter.

"Jack and coke," Adrian said without hesitation.

I gave him a stern look but he just shrugged. Huffing, I asked for a glass of coke, as did Christian. Jill looked hesitant and stayed quiet. She still was so shy sometimes.

"And your best white wine for the young girl," Adrian said, grinning like mad.

Jill's eyes went wide and she shot me a panicked look. I rolled my eyes, "She'll have a coke too," I told the waiter. The man nodded then walked off. I raised my eyebrow at Adrian.

"What? Jailbait needs alchy too,"

"Not until she's twenty-one,"

* * *

><p>Adrian had finished two drinks and was fast approaching his third when Dimitri and Rose arrived. I saw Dimitri enter the restaurant because, well, he was kind of hard to miss. Rose walked in front of him, wearing a tight fitting black dress that came down in a low V neckline. Of course, she looked amazing, with her curves that I'd never have and boobs to match. I saw Adrian look at her, then quickly down the rest of his Jack.<p>

"Rose! Over here!" Christian called and gave a small wave.

She turned to us and smiled. They both came over to our table, looking like they'd stepped out of a photo shoot. Dimitri looked great, wearing something similar to the guardian outfit, only a little more casual.

"Hey everyone!" Rose said.

I stood and gave her a hug, then Dimitri too. All of us greeted them with hugs and handshakes, except for Adrian who sat quietly in his chair.

"Sorry we're late, I uh, couldn't find my earrings and um-"

"And I had to help her find them," Dimitri finished, smirking, his hand trailing down Rose's back.

Christian let out a laugh and Jill blushed a bright red. I giggled too, but stopped the second I saw the rising dark colours in Adrian's aura. His jealously was burning red and green all over. The two settled down into their seats and the waiter returned holding Adrian's third drink.

"I'll have another, blue label scotch," Adrian said even before the drink touched the table.

"I'll grab a Heineken, thank you," Dimitri added.

As we flowed back into our easy banter, I could see the others guests staring at our table, more specifically Dimitri and Rose. Even though Dimitri had been cleared as a dhampir, people still had their suspicions about him. On top of that, most people also didn't approve of Dimitri and Rose's relationship. Two dhampirs dating wasn't that outlandish, but them being in a committed relationship, living together and having no plans to have children was. You just didn't do it. I saw a man shake his head as Dimitri draped his arm over Rose's chair.

"So, you all ready to go tomorrow?" Rose asked.

I snapped out of my stupor, "Oh, yeah, everything is ready to go. I'm kinda freaking out though, I can't believe I'm actually going,"

"We're going to have such a blast Liss, college parties, frat houses-"

"Protecting her at every cost?" Dimitri supplied.

"Well yeah that too,"

"I'm there to study Rose, you know that," I said, hiding a smile.

"Smart choice going with a Law and minor of Environmental Engineering degree," Adrian said, "Law is gonna become a big part of your life, cause of being Queen and-_will you two fucking cut it out!_"

His words were directed at Dimitri and Rose, who had turned to each other and were about to lean in for a kiss.

"Adrian!" I said sharply, "Not so loud, for God's sake,"

"Come on man, just relax-" Christian started.

"Relax? They're going to start fucking on the table if I don't say something!" Adrian snapped, slamming his glass to the table.

"Adrian please," Rose said quietly, "Let's not do this, tonight's for Lissa-"

"Don't give me that shit, if she was that important to you, you would have been on time and _not _sleeping with that _sleazy illegal immigrant_, you _horrid bitch!_"

The table stayed silent. I blinked profusely, trying not to cry. I knew half of what he said was alcohol driven, but the words would still hurt. Rose stood so fast that her chair stumbled back, and she gave a look so full of hurt and hatred, that I knew she was about to lose herself. Dimitri, normally the image of calm and controlled, and who respected Adrian a lot, glared daggers at him. I'd never seen Dimitri so upset at any of us before.

"Don't talk to her like that," Dimitri said, his voice ice cold.

But Rose didn't stay to hear him speak. She turned and raced out of the restaurant. After one last glance at Adrian, Dimitri followed. I bit my lip and looked at Christian. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he stood too.

Grabbing a hold of Jill, he said, "We have to go. You're a dickhead," the last comment was aimed at Adrian.

I rose and started to follow Christian and Jill, but I knew I needed to say something to Adrian, who had been sitting stock still this whole time, looking shocked at himself. I didn't think about what to say like usual, but just came out and said what I was feeling, like Christian always does.

"Stay away from Rose,"

**AN- **_**To be continued...**_


	8. Jealousy, Part 2

**AN- And continuing...**

I couldn't be in that restaurant. _If she was important to you_. _If she was important to you_. _If she was important to you_.

He had no idea how important she was to me. I would die for Lissa. I almost did die for her only a few months ago. How dare he say that to me? What right did he have? And why was I taking it so close to my heart?

I kept running, even though my heels tried to hold me back. I could hear Dimitri coming after me, so instead of pushing myself and possibly rolling an ankle, I stopped and waited for him to catch up, which only took a moment. He began to talk but I simply held out my arms, like a child. He understood what I wanted, as he always did, and lifted me off my feet.

As Dimitri carried me back to our temporary apartment, I hid my face in the crook of his neck. Feeling safer than ever, I cried. I cried about Adrian hating me, about being late to dinner, about feeling _cheap_, about Lissa leaving, about Dimitri once being a Strigoi, about the attack on St. Vladimir's, about the Dragomir family dying, about growing up without my parents, about running away when I was fourteen, about Dimitri being so much older than me, about Mason dying, about Christian's parents, about spirit and what it did to Sonya Karp, about my soggy cereal this morning, about everything that had happened to me in my mostly shitty life.

"It's alright, _krasivaya devushka_, it's alright," Dimitri whispered.

Again, he seemed to understand that this was about more than Adrian's harsh words. I sniffled and tried to stop the silly tears but I just couldn't. It felt like I had all these emotions bottled up, all this grief and anger that I never had to chance to deal with, just explode out of me. Adrian's outburst was only the trigger.

Dimitri managed to open the front door without dropping me and led us into our bedroom. I loved this room. It wasn't that big, but it held a double bed, a closet, one side table and all our other knickknacks around. It felt warm, like home, and I didn't want to leave. Dimitri set me gently on our bed then rushed out of the room.

I snuggled into his pillow, which smelt like the shampoo he used. Dimitri returned a moment later with a box of tissues and his favourite blanket, one that Yeva had made for him a long time ago. First he draped the blanket over me then he climbed in next to me. Very gently, he used the tissues to wipe the running make up off my cheeks, and then handed me some more for me to blow my nose with. The noise was gross, but it didn't bother Dimitri.

"It will be okay," he said, "I'll make it okay,"

I didn't reply, but curled myself into his side. He started to stroke my hair as I tried to hold back my tears, but I just couldn't. So much had happened to me...so much, and I was only eighteen years old. When will it get better? When will my suffering end? Never. My life would always be a struggle.

They come first.

Eternal service.

I was made to be a guardian, and from a young age we were told it wouldn't be easy and despite my natural skills, it had always felt like an extra struggle for me. Dimitri could testify that I was a wild kid and didn't really like authority figures. Being a guardian was about following your master. Like a dog.

"I wish I was a Moroi," I said, "I hate what I am,"

"That's nonsense. Moroi are the victims. We are _not_ victims, Rose. We do everything we can to stop bad things from happening, not sit around and wait for someone else to do it. You aren't a victim, you're the hero," Dimitri said, his voice strong and sure.

His speech reminded me of what I had said to Adrian when we broke up. I'm not the victim, and I never would be. And yet here I was, crying out of self pity, when I know a lot of others have it a lot worse out there. I thought of Lissa, who had lost her family. Of Olena Belikov, who had lost her son. Of my mother, that lost my father and, of course, I thought about Dimitri. I thought about how he sacrificed his time, his skills, his heart and his soul to me. He left his family to fight for people he didn't know or love. He took a risk in training me. He turned Strigoi and back and lived to talk of it. And through all this, I never once heard Dimitri complain. Yes, he had broken down a few times, but he never felt any self pity.

I looked up at him, into his dark brown eyes. Even now, they only held love and devotion in them. Not really knowing what to say, I simply pressed a single kiss to his lips, then rested my head on his chest again.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with sore eyes and a blocked nose. Yeah, I wasn't feeling all that flash. Dimitri was still wrapped around me, but his face was unguarded in his sleep. I smiled slightly at his serene expression.<p>

I carefully crawled out of bed so I wouldn't wake him, and went to take a quick shower. Mine and Lissa's ride was leaving at eleven, so I had about an hour to be ready to go. My bags were already packed, so after my shower all I had to do was eat breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs must have woke Dimitri up, because he came shuffling around the corner, rubbing the back of his neck. Even in my shitty state, I could appreciate how sexy he looked.

Last night was meant to be fun, and I was planning on Dimitri and I having a...um, a good last night together before I went away with Lissa. Obviously my break down prevented that from happening. Maybe, if we were quick...

"Seriously Rose? You were a mess not five hours ago," he said in his rough morning voice. He must have seen the look in my eyes.

"I won't see you for a few weeks, I want to make the most of you," I replied with a wink.

Dimitri chuckled and came to join me in the kitchen. I turned back to the stove and Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. I repressed a giggle as he pressed kisses to my neck. Before I could start to enjoy it, there was a knock on the door.

Groaning, we broke apart. Dimitri went to answer the door while I served up our breakfast. Just as I placed our plates on the bench, I heard Dimitri yell, "Not a chance!".I quickly rushed to the door and placed my hand on Dimitri's tense shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the man in the doorway.

Adrian.

"Rose," he started, "I'm so-"

"Go away," I said without thinking, then I pushed Dimitri back into our home and slammed the door.

"Rose please! Just let me talk to you," Adrian said through the door.

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled back.

Stomping into the kitchen, my appetite gone, I throw our food away and start scrubbing at the plates. I can hear Adrian banging on the door and yelling but I ignored it. I felt Dimitri place a kiss to my neck again and he whispered, "It'll be okay,"

As I washed the dishes and as Dimitri comforted me and as I listened to Adrian bang on my door, I remembered who I was. I'm Rose Hathaway. Since when did I let people get to me like this? When did I stop getting angry and start getting weak? Adrian had another thing coming if he thought I was just going to sit down and cry about what he said to me.

A new fuel burning through me, I dropped the dishes. They made a satisfying _clunk_ as they fell to the steel of the sink. I grabbed Dimitri's arm roughly and hauled him through the apartment to the front door. I ripped the door open, looked Adrian dead in the eye, then threw myself at Dimitri, kissing him thoroughly. I took Dimitri's hands and placed them on my ass and deepened the kiss. We both pulled back after a few moments, a little shocked at each other.

Adrenaline and lust running in my veins, I glared at Adrian. His face was a mix of disgusted and shocked. I reached for the door and went to slam it again, but not before saying,

"Get used to it,"

**AN- Really, really do not like this at all. Whatever, not every single one can be a winner. **


	9. Beautiful

**AN-Let's make a deal. Once we get to a hundred reviews, I will do a one shot based off a suggestion that you, the reviewers, give me. Sound like plan? Beautiful. **

I had never seen a more beautiful person in my life. Lissa looked like an absolute dream. Her almost platinum hair was pinned back off her face, her make-up light but just enough. Her skin was flawless and flowing. And her dress, white and billowing around her lean legs, fit like a glove.

There were times when I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. When I was young and wore sexy dresses, when Dimitri whispers it in my ear even if I'm only in track pants, and of course on my own wedding day. But looking at Lissa now, I knew she truly was the most amazing woman in the world.

She turned around a few times, looking at herself in the floor length mirror. She almost couldn't believe her own eyes. I certainly couldn't believe mine. Lissa's wedding day was finally here. Lissa would become someone's wife.

She had asked me many times what it was like to be married. Dimitri and I had recently celebrated our fourth anniversary, and it felt different but at the same time it didn't. We were still the same people, and we still loved each other for the same reasons. The only difference was that we were now bonded, by law and by God and by the shiny rings on our fingers.

I touched my thumb to my ring finger, twiddling around both my engagement ring and wedding band. I smiled. The smooth metal made me think of Dimitri, and how he was probably straightening Christian's tie for him.

"Rose?"

I looked to Lissa. She had an slight frown to her face and was fiddling with her own fingers.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What if I trip down the aisle?"

"You won't,"

"And if I do?"

"Then I'll catch you,"

She sighed.

"But you'll be in front of me. No one will be standing behind me,"

"And that's why you are getting married," I said. I came to stand at her side and took her hands in mine, "So you will always have someone to stand behind you,"

* * *

><p>I, obviously, was the matron of honour. Which meant that I walked out one spot in front of Lissa. Much to everyone's surprise, Adrian was Christian's best man. It wasn't that unbelievable, they had become great friends over the years. The other bridesmaids were Jill and Mia, and the groomsmen were Eddie and one of Christian's cousins, Damien. I had the pleasure of walking out with Adrian, while Eddie was with Jill and Mia with Damien.<p>

We stood in our line up now, with Mia and Damien at the front, and Adrian and myself at the back. I turned around as Lissa smooth down her dress silently. We were standing outside the doors of the main church, the one that Lissa's coronation had taken place in all those years ago. There were hundreds of Moroi and dhampirs lining the streets around the church, wanting to get a peek at the future Prince and of Lissa's dress. Guardian's made a semi-circle perimeter around the church to give us some space.

Dimitri came up and linked Lissa's arm with his.

"You look beautiful, Vasilisa," he said, smiling.

When Lissa had asked Dimitri to walk her down the aisle, I admit, I had cried a little. Lissa didn't have a father to do the job, or even her brother, so she said she only had to think of the man, besides Christian, who was closest to her and who cared about her like any family member would. She said Dimitri was the first man she thought of. Yeah, I was touched to say the least.

"Thanks Dimitri, and thanks for doing this,"

"It's my honour,"

The church door creaked open and I turned back to Adrian. We linked arms and smiled at each other. Things between Adrian and I had been great lately, ever since he found the girl for him. He really understood what I had said to him when we had broke up.

The crowd started to shuffle to get a better look as we started to trickle into the church. I walked in with Adrian, trying to look dead straight and not at the many people in the church. There was around two hundred guests, almost a dozen from each family plus friends from St. Vladimir's and Leigh. Members of my family were also there. Janine and Abe sat together, with Olena and Victoria next to them.

My floor length, lilac dress spun around my long legs as I walked. Carefully, Adrian and I parted at the end of the aisle and went our separate ways. The priest, a very old man wearing golden robes, signalled for everyone to rise.

Lissa didn't want the wedding march either. She and Christian didn't really have a favourite song, so they decided on the Debussy classic, Clair de Lune, because Lissa's mother used to play it for her all the time. I looked at Christian. He stood tall and confident, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

The guests took a collective gasp as Lissa stepped into the church. The piano played softly as she gracefully walked down the aisle, passing all the people she loved. Dimitri had a look of pride of his face and when he glanced at me I swear I saw a tear in his eyes.

When they reached Christian, Dimitri took Lissa's hand and placed it in his. She placed a kiss on Dimitri's cheek before he turned and stood with the other groomsmen. Lissa and Christian held hands tightly and faced the priest.

Staring straight ahead, they smiled.

* * *

><p>I've been to a lot of parties in my day, but never one as...extreme as this. We had the dining hall set out with a series of circular tables for all the guests, the seating arrangements mostly done by family name. In the middle of the room there was a space reserved for dancing. The bridal table, the only long rectangular one in the room, lied adjacent to the back wall, overlooking the dance floor.<p>

I thought back to my wedding reception. We had a party, but it was mostly our immediate group of friends drinking and dancing for a few hours until Dimitri and I left for our honey-moon. This was a lot more extravagant, but I liked ours too.

All the guests had been seated-it was time for the bridge and groom to enter. Royal weddings were kind of a big deal, so everyone was in their best dress and, for now, behaving. A lot of 'commoners' waited outside too. They were sort of having their own party. I reckon I'd rather be out there...

"For the first time, let me welcome Prince Christian Ozera, and Queen Vasilisa Ozera Dragomir!" announced the DJ.

The whole room erupted in applause. Lissa and Christian walked in together, arms linked, grinning ear to ear. They came through to the middle of the dance floor, bowed, then took their seats at the bridal table.

"Dinner will be served shortly, and stick around for a bit of dancing later on," the DJ said.

The room fell into an easy chatter. I grabbed Lissa's arm, spun her to me and gave her a massive hug. She was married! We were both married, to the men of our dreams!

"Liss, I'm so happy for you," I whispered. I tried to hold my stupid tears back and blinked furiously.

"I'm happy too, so happy," she whispered back, "I never thought we'd get here,"

"Me either,"

We both pulled back and looked at each other. Her, freshly married with a life of leadership and children to come. And me, here to always protect her no matter what, with Dimitri by my side doing the same thing for her husband.

"I love you, sis," I said.

"I love you, too," she sniffled.

We hugged again and each gave a little laugh. Even though we were the same age, I always thought of Lissa as a little sister. I guess that was because I was always protecting her. Now I was letting her go. Well, not exactly, but it still felt that way.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri call.

He was rushing towards me from his table. Dimitri filled in the roll as Lissa's father, but because of this he wasn't in the bridal party therefore, no spot on the bridal table. Still, he sat at the closest table with all the important people like my father, Sonya, Mikhail and a few others.

"Hey!" I greeted him.

I stood from my seat and gave him a brief kiss. He pulled me towards his mother and sister. I hadn't had a chance to say hello yet.

"Roza!" Olena gasped, opening her arms wide, "Moya Roza!"

I laughed and went quickly to her embrace. Olena had become a second mother to me since I had first met here, but through the years our relationship had gotten even stronger. So when Dimitri and I got married...well, I was a daughter to her now.

"Olena, I missed you," I said.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too,"

"Stop hogging Rose!" Victoria huffed.

She wasn't the silly teenage girl she was when we met. Victoria was around twenty now and had done a lot of growing up. Olena let me go and I went straight into Victoria's arms.

"I'm so glad you two could make it," I said as I pulled back.

"Only because of your father," Olena gushed, "He got us those tickets so cheap!"

Yeah, good work Zmey. He probably didn't pay a dime for those seats. Typical.

"Queen Vasilisa looked beautiful," Victoria said.

"I know, like an angel," I agreed.

Dimitri smirked, "I still think you looked better on our wedding day,"

"Of course she did, _tupitsa_. Your wife should be the only beautiful woman you see," Olena snapped at Dimitri in the way only a mother can.

"She is!"

"I saw the way you looked at Lissa," I faked a sniff, "I see what's going on here...,"

Victoria giggled and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"I still love you, Dimitri Belikov," I sighed dramatically.

"Good," he replied with a snarky tone, "I love you too,"

* * *

><p>"And now, the first dance between Mr. And Mrs. Ozera,"<p>

The room clapped gently as the newlyweds rose. Lissa and Christian stood in the middle of the dance floor together and waited ready to dance. The music gently started, a traditional Moroi song that was _really_ lame. It was all violins and double bass', harps and clarinets. Which can be nice but this song was just boring.

They still looked amazing though. They must have had some lessons because I'd never seen Christian dance so good. He whispered something to Lissa that made her smile. I couldn't help but glance at Dimitri, only to see him already studying me.

We both grinned. I felt my heart flutter. How did I become so lucky?

"The newlyweds now invite you all to the dance floor," the DJ said softly, trying not to disturb the peace.

Dimitri and I stood at the same time. Like two magnets that have an unbreakable pull, we came towards each other and met on the floor. We were both pretty dance savvy, so we had no problem falling into the motions besides Lissa and Christian. A few other couples followed, husbands and wives of royal families, my mother and father, Mia and Eddie. The floor was filled with swishing skirts and gentle rhythms.

"The wedding was beautiful," Dimitri said.

"So was Lissa,"

"So are you,"

Without speaking another word, our lips joined in one of our perfect kisses. We continued dancing slowly as our foreheads met. I ran my fingers through Dimitri's hair as he hummed along with the song. Feelings content, I took an easy, slow breath.

Yeah. I could get used to this.

**AN-Le fin. I guess this was inspired by the recent royal wedding of William and Kate. That wedding was pretty cool too.**


	10. In Season

**AN- Thirty to go. Let's make it happen. Keep chapter 2 in mind when reading this.**

I was always told that I was special. My mama and daddy would tell me all the time. It was cause my mama is the Queen and my daddy is a Prince. We have a big house and I have lots of toys and I don't have to fight with my older sissy because she doesn't like toys anymore. And that makes me really important.

But my mama says I'm special because of my name. She says my name is the best name in the whole world and whenever she buys me books or pencils she tags them with my name so everyone can see it.

My name is Rose Ozera. And I'm special.

* * *

><p>The only person I love more than my mum and dad is my Uncle Dimitri. He's my number one best friend. We play all the time and he takes me shopping and looks after me and teaches me words in Russian. He says he's my guardian. Like a guardian angel. He has to take care of me, but I don't think he minds it.<p>

Sometimes I see him look sad when I do drawings. I asked him why. He said they were very pretty and that he loved them but maybe I should draw something else besides roses. I like drawings roses, cause then I'm drawing my name is what I told him. He smiled then and I felt better.

"Roza, are you all ready for St. Vladimir's tomorrow?" Dimitri said.

I was going to school tomorrow, it was really far away but it's okay.

"Yeeesssss, you asked me a billion times already!" I said.

"Alright, just making sure," he said. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then he left the room.

* * *

><p>When I was thirteen, I got my period. It was really scary and gross and I just wanted my mum around <em>so bad<em> but she was really busy working. The only person around to help me was my Uncle Dimitri, seeing as he worked at St. Vlads now. So, my nerves making me squirm, I went to him for help.

"Um, Uncle Dimitri?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, Rose?" he asked. He smiled.

"Um, I um...I had my, well I got my, um...," I stuttered.

"Is something wrong sweet heart?" he kneeled down so I could see him better. Uncle Dimitri was so tall.

"I got my period," I whispered really, _really_ quietly.

"Sorry?"

"_I got my period_," I said a little louder.

"Oh," he said, "_Oh!_"

He said some things in Russian. I'm pretty sure he was swearing.

"Rose are you sure you want to talk to me about this? Maybe Dr. Ol-"

"I don't wanna talk to her!" I said quickly. That old lady freaked me out, "Can't I just talk to you like always?"

His face melted.

"Of course," he said, "I'll always be here for you,"

* * *

><p>"Mom!" I cried happily.<p>

I ran right into my mom's arms and gave her the biggest hug. She hugged be back just as tight and I swear I heard her sniffle.

"Oh honey, you are so grown up!" she gushed.

"Only sixteen," I rolled my eyes.

"I remember when you were only a few years old, always waddling around the place-"

"Mom, please!" I groaned.

She laughed and moved to hug Amelia, who had been talking to dad. Dad and Amy had always been closer while mom and me were best friends.

"Rosie," dad smiled, "Come here sweetie,"

I quickly hugged him too and he spun me around a little. I giggled. Okay, so I was kind of daddy's little girl too.

"Where's Uncle Dimitri?" I asked.

"Rose?"

I looked over dad's shoulder and saw Dimitri. He had a massive smile on his face as I ran and hugged him too. I'd really missed him lately. We never hung out anymore like we used to when I was little.

"You cut your hair," was the first thing he said.

I touched my short, black strands. Unlike my sister, I had received my father's genes and had black as night hair, with my mom's green eyes.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, no, I mean it looks nice," he replied, "I just...I used to know a Rose with long hair,"

As he said the words, I knew he was talking about Aunty Rose. I wasn't supposed to know she was real. When I was around fourteen I had been wondering around home, my home at court, when I heard my mother crying in her study. I didn't go inside, but just peeked my head through.

"It's been fifteen years," I heard her say quietly, "I thought it would hurt less,"

"I think about her every day,"

It was Uncle Dimitri that had spoke. I had wondered who they were talking about.

"So do I,"

"Rose...she's so much like Roza, it scares me," Dimitri mumbled.

My mom gave a sniffled laugh, "Yeah, I know. I don't know if I should be proud or worried,"

"Both," Dimitri sounded like he would be grinning as he spoke, "Sometimes...sometimes I wish we hadn't been together in the end,"

There was silence. I carefully moved closer to the door, trying to hear better.

"How could you say that?" mom sounded mad.

"Imagine if it were Christian," Uncle Dimitri said, "Could you go on? Could you live day to day with a constant reminder of your dead spouse?" his voice rose in anger, "I struggle to make it through the day because she isn't there to help me. I needed Rose, more than you. And your kid is always reminding me of that!"

"It's not my fault my daughter is like Rose!"

"But It's your fault she's dead!" Dimitri's words were punctuated by a slam.

I shook myself out of my day dreaming and focused on the now. I nodded at Dimitri and told him I just felt like a change. I knew he didn't like to talk about Aunty Rose. I knew he loved her more than anybody else in the world.

We chatted as we walked to the car, and I couldn't help but think that maybe this Rose woman was some kind of super hero, cause that's what everyone made her out to be.

* * *

><p>I stood stock still and looked out the window. I had always wanted to learn the origin of the woman behind my name. And now I have learnt it. Looking back, I wish my mother had waited even longer than the age of twenty to tell me. She explained her relationship with her, Uncle Dimitri's relationship with her, Grandpa Abe's relationship with her, everyone had a connection to her. A connection to this impossible woman.<p>

To Rose Hathaway.

Then my mom showed me home movies. A clip of their group of friends out to celebrate mom's pregnancy with Amelia. Rose and Dimitri's first dance as man and wife. Clips of Rose helping Amelia walk for the first time. All I could see was this beautiful, tanned face with long dark hair, smiling at the lens with a look of happiness in her eyes. And all I wanted was to meet her.

Looking out the window I could see our perfect garden and out pretty outdoor furniture and the neighbouring parks and houses, but it all suddenly looked a lot more dull.

Poor Dimitri. I knew she was amazing, I'd heard a few stories. Now I knew it all, and she sounded perfect for Dimitri. I'd never seen him with a woman before. I thought I had seen him smile, but looking at his face in the videos, his features just lit up around Rose. He was truly happy there. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a lot to take in," my mother whispered, "Just know that she loves you very much, where ever she may be,"

"She's dead," I said back quietly, "She isn't anywhere,"

I hear a quiver in my mother's usually strong, steady voice, "Quite the opposite-she's right in your reflection,"

Mom walked away and left me to myself. I thought long and hard about Rose Hathaway. She loved my mom and risked her life countless amounts of times for her. She loved my Uncle Dimitri and went through hell to save his soul. She loved me. But we never met.

She is special.

**AN-Eh...yeah, this was alright, hope you kept up with the skipping.**

**Just want to make this clear, these chapters are times skips of a grand plot. So Rose dying in chapter 2, her never having kids, Lissa having Amelia, all these things are relevant in this chapter. Kay sweet. **


	11. Run

**AN-My apologises for the long wait. This one was hard to do. Sad face. **

The thought of dying was nothing new to me. In truth, death's cold hands coming for me was something that passed my mind on a weekly basis. It was part of my job, part of who I was. And I was happy to do it, too.

It wasn't until I was shaking that stiff, ice hand that I realised I was scared. I didn't want to die. As I felt myself slipping away, I wanted to see Dimitri's face, or Lissa's, just one last time before I died, but that wasn't what I saw. I saw my own face, stricken with fear and pain.

And then I saw nothing.

* * *

><p>"You sure that ankle is okay?"<p>

I rolled my eyes at Dimitri, again, "Honey, please, I can hardly feel it!"

He only frowned and told me I should take the day off. I'd rolled my ankle a hundred times before and had kept running. I might be older now than I was back in those days, where even near death I could kill a Strigoi, but I could still brush off a sore ankle.

Plus, there was no way I was taking tonight off. The King's festival was starting tonight, an annual festival held in honour of the first King of the Moroi. Lissa would of course be making a public appearing, a _very_ public appearance. Surrounded by many people. In the middle of the night. Yeah, you can see my concern with me not being there. The chances of an attack weren't crazy high, but I wouldn't be the one to test them.

"Honestly Rose," my mother huffed, "You are such a stubborn girl."

"Learnt from the best." I teased back.

The three of us- Dimitri, my mother and I-continued to the door of Lissa's home. We were all watching Lissa, with a few other far guards too. She would be the most protected woman in the world for those few moments where she walked among the people.

Tapping lightly on the stained wood, Lissa appeared behind it, already dressed in a beautiful gown of golden hues. She looked radiant as usual, and I couldn't help but feel a little less in my jeans and loose shirt. Dimitri must have sensed my discomfort because he placed a swift kiss to my cheek.

"Я тебя люблю," he murmured quietly in Russian, then in English, "I love you,"

I smiled and slipped my hand into his, giving it a gentle tug. He returned my smile then we paid our full attention back on Lissa and Christian, who were making their way to the car.

* * *

><p>I wish I had known that was the last time that I would hear Dimitri say <em>I love you.<em> I wish I had rejoiced and cried and kissed him properly and yelled my undying love for him to the heavens. But I hadn't. I had took his hand, smiled, and then _they come first_.

I wish I had known that was the last time I would feel his lips on me. I would have cherished the moment and tried to remember just how he made my skin tingle.

I wish I had known that in that short moment, spanning over a few seconds, it would be the last time I'd be able to look into his eyes. The brown eyes, so deep and always full of love for me, that had pulled me and tied me to the Earth more than once. The ones that widened when I smiled. The ones that shed tears over our lost child. The ones that looked fierce in the face of danger. The ones that seemed even browner after being red.

I wish I had known, but I hadn't. When I let his hand go, and when I turned to Lissa, I ended the last moment we'd ever have together as husband and wife, rather than guardian and guardian.

* * *

><p>The festival was going nicely. The whole town centre had been decorated in lanterns and streamers, and the whole atmosphere just felt warm and happy. Moroi were dancing in the streets and foods of all different kinds were being sold through kiosks. Lissa was currently talking with Ariana, her once rival for the throne but now close friend. Lissa was holding Amelia's hand as she gazed around, wide eyed at everything around her.<p>

Amelia was going on two years now. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale complexion, she was a dream child.

My eyes found their way to Dimitri, but he was scanning the area like he should have been. I quickly averted my eyes-there was no time for getting distracted by Dimitri. I saw the man everyday for Christ's sake.

I smelt them before I saw them.

Strigoi have a most unique scent. Something I hadn't picked up in my novice days. They smell of death and cold and of wild winter storms that knock you down as you walk. They just reek of aggression and hatred.

I put myself in a more secure stand, closer to Lissa and legs further apart, should I get attacked. I tried to be as subtle as possible as I scanned the faces, looking for red eyes or chalky skin. There was no need to set them off in a public place like this with hundreds of people around, even if the best guardians were watching every inch of this block.

But then Dimitri moved, a sharp turn of his neck and his eyes were locked onto his own prey. A tall, thin blonde man who looked worse for wear. Defiantly a Moroi in his past life. Apparently, my husband didn't have the same problems with being subtle, but simply made a dash for the monster. This set us all into action.

My mother, ever the one to move when needed to, already had her arms around Amelia and was carrying her to safer ground. Eddie had Christian's back, but Christian was more than ready to protect himself. So I went where I knew I was needed most. To Lissa's side.

Of course, our quick actions had alerted the other guardians, who were now ushering everyone out of the town square. The Moroi, realizing there was some kind of threat, went into the frenzy that usually comes with panic. Now we had a real issue.

I grabbed Lissa's arm tightly and looked her over, making sure no harm had come to her yet.

"Rose," she whispered, "how many?"

"I've seen one, but I can smell more." I replied shortly.

Then I saw my first opponent. A man with unruly black hair that wasn't rushing around manic like all the others. He was bigger than Dimitri's attacker, much bigger.

Well, it had never stopped me before.

Making sure Lissa was wedged between Eddie and Christian, I faced the man. He had already raced to my side and was going for a blow to the head-the easiest way to knock me out. I was expecting that, obviously, so I dodged his hit with ease. Swinging around to his back, I pulled out my stake and got him in the neck. A newbie, I think quickly, strong but useless in skill. What kind of organized attack was this?

He cried out in pain and I quickly finished him with a stab to the heart. Before I could get back on my feet, I was knocked back down by a woman. She pulled at my hair and snarled. My hair? Seriously? What a bitch! With a few sly maneuvers, I took her out too.

Without waiting to see who else needed help, I rushed back to Lissa. I felt an aching in my leg but quickly ignored it. She was fine, thankfully, just shaken up. Eddie and Dimitri were trying to move her the hell out of the town centre but there were Strigoi everywhere….at least ten, I speedily counted.

"Run!" I yelled at Dimitri, "Get her out of here!"

"What about you?" Dimitri asked as a few started to come closer to us.

"What about me? Get the Queen out of here!"

He had a small battle with himself, but Eddie didn't have an epic love to contain. He had no trouble in nodding and hoisting Lissa over his shoulder. Sighing, Dimitri and I went with him and tried to avoid her having contact with the fights going on around us.

"Rose!" I heard my mother call.

I turned back and she was fighting a Strigoi, one far too strong for a woman of her age. Without fail, I left Lissa and went to her aid. Together, we took down the Strigoi-a sturdy male-and I struggled to find Lissa again. When I did see her, her guardians had left and she was standing alone. I saw Dimitri and Eddie fighting-they had been jumped by three Strigoi. And one was going straight for Lissa.

No, there was no way some Strigoi was going to take her while I stood a few meters away. I sprinted to her side and just as the Strigoi's teeth were about to sink into Lissa's neck, I threw all my weight at him. It didn't knock him to his feet, but I distracted the creature enough for me to get a hit on his head. But he still held Lissa in his grip, so I tried my best not to let her get hurt.

We scuffled like this for a while, until I felt the Strigoi's weight being taken off me and Lissa. Dimitri finished him off deathly, always having my back.

"Now run!" I cried again, "All of us, we all run!"

It was the only course of action I saw fit. The Strigoi were fast, but for now there were none. I knew this would change soon, but we needed to put as much distance between us and them as possible. The other guardians agreed, because we all took off as a sprint, going slower so the remaining Moroi could keep up.

I felt my leg ache. I pushed my way through the pain. I'd been through worse. I willed my eyes to fully adjust to the now darkness, seeing as all the lanterns had gone out. I just kept running, making sure Lissa was matching me pace for pace. That was, until, I felt a long chord of pain shoot through my entire left leg.

"Ah!"

I feel to the ground instantly. I tried to pull myself up but my ankle couldn't take the weight. I felt tears prick at my eyes. No, _no_, I would not be stopped by a trick ankle!

But I couldn't get up, and yet the group still rushed ahead of me. I was being left behind. Only two people had stopped.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, "Keep going, get out of here!"

"Rose," Lissa said, her voice teary, "Never without you."

"No!" I said. I felt tears sliding down my face, "No, please, run! You two more than anyone, please!"

"I can't leave you here," Dimitri seemed torn, between me and between his only real duty, "I can't let them have you Roza,"

I looked at them both, the only people I cared about more than myself. And I willed them away.

"Go," I said again. I must have looked awfully desperate, but I could hear snarls and groans from behind me. More were coming, "If you love me, _run_."

They looked at each other, then at me as I tried to drag myself along the ground after them. With one last teary smile at me, Lissa turned and ran. Dimitri couldn't move so easily.

"Our first lessons, comrade," I cried, "Run, run if and when you can."

And he did. He allowed himself a moment to crumble, then pulled himself back together and went after Lissa.

I was alone now. I could hear them coming closer. Would they turn me? I hoped not. I tried to find a weapon, something to kill myself with, but all I had was the stake. I couldn't stake myself. I tried to stand again but my leg wouldn't have it.

I felt a cold hand pull my good leg. This was it, my death or my rebirth of the undead. Either way, I've lived a good life.

I've lived happily, is all I can think. I loved and made love and did what I knew I was put on this world to do-protect Vasilisa Dragomir.

* * *

><p>I'll never know if they got away. It's not like Heaven was real or anything. It wasn't as if I could watch them from my little star in the sky.<p>

I was dead now.

I was dead.

But in another life, I was Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov.

And when I woke up one night, I felt her fear before I heard her screams…

**AN-Hopefully you get in ending, if not ask and I shall explain. **


	12. Bad Blood

**AN- Just saw the VA movie. It was pretty terrible. Oh well. You win some you lose some. However, it did inspire me to read all the books again, which in turn inspired me to write this! Horray!**

I couldn't believe what my life had become. The best case scenario I could think of was that the guardians wouldn't kill me and maybe I'd be able to get a regular job and make a living. And now - now I had my Guardian status back, Lissa was Queen and somehow, someway, Rose was mine again. It was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I took in a deep, meditative breath, simply enjoying being out in the sun. There would be a few more days before Christian and I would leave Court and head home, and I was taking advantage of what little down time I had left. The Queen's private gardens were beautiful and peaceful, the perfect place for me to relax. I did keep sweeping my eyes over the boundaries though, like always. You could never be too safe.

I wished that Rose was well enough to join me, but I knew she still needed a few more days before she could go parading about, much to her annoyance. Still, even a moment to myself was precious in itself. The last few months had been beyond overwhelming, and not just because I went Stigoi and back. I could appreciate alone time.

"Belikov. Just the man I wanted to see."

Seems that alone time is out the window. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Abe Mazur grinning down at me in that sly way of his. I knew I was in for it. Since Lissa's coronation, I'd been waiting for either Abe or Guardian Hathaway to approach me. Time for the talk.

"Mr. Mazur." I nodded.

"Please, no need for that. We're practically family now. Give it some time, maybe you can call me 'dad'."

I tried not to show my discomfort, but even for a Moroi he was intimidating. I had witnessed first-hand just how dangerous he could be. That paired with the fact that I had been secretly having sex with his 18 year old daughter didn't make me feel too great.

"Let's go for a walk, hmm? I need to get out of the sun."

I hadn't even realized that he had walked out into broad daylight without an umbrella. I hastily, yet gracefully rose to me feet and gestured for him to lead the way. I may have had almost two feet of height on him, yet I still felt unnerved as we entered the palace quarters. Almost all the Moroi were asleep, so I knew he'd gone out of his way to seek me out. He wasn't alone either. Two guards, one a Dhampir and one Moroi, flanked us from behind. I took it upon myself to survey the area ahead of us.

"I'm guessing you know what I want from you."

To not sleep with his daughter, most likely, "Yes, I believe so."

"Good, let's not beat around the bush then. I hate playing games."

I'd heard different, "So do I."

We entered the communal area of the palace quarters, a place where the Queen's guests could mingle. Abe lead us over to a table tucked in a corner. Certainly anyone that walked past wouldn't hear his threats upon myself. A good cover for him.

"Rosemarie is brave, loyal, intelligent, strong and wildly unpredictable." Abe began.

I was taken aback, but could only agree with everything he'd said. She was all that and more, "Yes, she is."

"And you in no way deserve her love and protection."

I knew this too, "Yes, I…I know."

Abe had a hard look on his face, and his frown grew, "No, you don't. I'm aware you're working on your whole 'self-discovery' issues after your transformation, and I support that." He leaned forward here, and the fact that he was a middle-aged Moroi and I was an elite Dhampire warrior suddenly seemed irrelevant, "But I know what happened in Siberia. Oh yes, that's right. I'm well aware."

He had noticed the out-right shock and fear on my face. I'd never spoken to anyone about the things I'd done in Siberia, especially the things that…happened…with Rose. I knew she'd never speak of it either, particularly not with Abe, "And frankly, it disgusts me. I know you aren't that person anymore, you're clearly Dhampir. But I don't want you to ever, _ever_ forget what you did, even if Rose does. And if I find out that you have hurt her again, and trust me when I say I will found out, I will not be as generous as she had been. I won't just hunt you down and kill you. I will hurt you in return."

Just as quickly as the ice had entered his voice, Abe was leaning back and appeared to be totally calm and tranquil. I swallowed, feeling suffocated in the grand room despite it being empty and open. His words had not only shocked me, but reminded me of the great shame I carried with me each day. Rose had forgiven me. I believed her. And I'd forgiven myself. But it didn't make what I did any less repulsive. A father had a right to be weary of a monster like that.

"I understand, completely." I started, "And I live with the shame every moment of every day. But that was a different person- no, not a person, a _creature_. Mine and Rose's futures are painted with uncertainty, but I can make one thing very clear." I pulled out my wallet, opening it up and taking out the plain, silver band I'd purchased two days prior, "I will never hurt Roza ever again. She is the most important thing in my life. And with this ring, one day I plan on making her my wife." Unable to read his expression, I quickly added, "Just to make my intentions clear."

Abe toyed with the heavy gold rings on his own fingers. I wondered if maybe they had some kind of significance and weren't just for show. The thought had never occurred to me. At last, Abe sighed.

"Glad to see we understand each other, Dimitri. I'll be seeing you before I leave Court tomorrow."

With that, he rose from the table and headed off, closely tailed by his guards. I stayed in my chair, thoughts of blood, Rose's expose neck and my own sick hunger twisting in my head. That person may not have been me, but I still had its memories.

Luckily, I had every intention of being the best man I could for Rose.


	13. Something For Him

**AN- So a lot of the reviews ask for me to explain the ending to chapter 11. Well, I wish I could tell you. I wrote that like 3 years ago and I have no idea what I was trying to do there. Poor effort, 15 year old me, poor effort. **

**There's also been talk of these stories being too sad, so this is my attempt at something light-hearted. **

"What do you even get a guy like Dimitri? I'm pretty sure he lives off protein and Rose's affection."

Christian laughed, but I chided Adrian, "Just because he doesn't sleep on a bed of money like you, Adrian."

He looked at me with mock hurt, "That was one time."

In truth, we hadn't bought Dimitri anything for his birthday. He insisted it be that way. While Rose loved attention and gifts, Dimitri was the complete opposite and probably preferred that we did nothing for his birthday.

"Maybe something from Victoria's Secret. A gift for Rose is pretty much a gift for him." Christian said, causing both him and Adrian to break into laughter.

"You two are disgusting!" I shook my head, "Hurry up and put your shoes on, we're leaving in a minute."

"Come on Liss, we're just joking around." Christian smiled cheekily at me from the couch.

I rolled my eyes and slipped on my heels, "Yeah, I know that. Just don't joke around Dimi and Rose, ok? You know she doesn't like it."

"All the more reason to do it." Adrian smirked and opened the front door.

This was going to be a long night.

Rose and Dimitri's Court residence was modest, but I still loved it. Seeing as Rose occupied it more often than Dimitri, it was mostly littered with her things; a Leigh flag, pictures of me and her, and furniture only she would have wanted (a bean bag, for example). Dimitri's influence could still be seen in the Clint Eastwood posters and scattered 80's mix tapes by the CD player. Definitely Dimitri.

Rose opened the door when we arrived, wearing snug jeans and a gorgeous deep red, low v-front top. Only she could pull off that kind of simplicity. Rose didn't need fancy jewels or patterns, like I so often wore. Like the floral dress I was wearing right now.

"Hey guys," Rose smiled, "Birthday boy is through here."

Much to Christian and Adrian's amusement, Dimitri was sitting at the dining table with a cone hat strapped to his head that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY', looking less than pleased.

"How-how did you get him to wear it?" Adrian wheezed out in between laughs.

"I agreed to marry him last year. He kind of has to do what I want now."

"My wife, the villain. Who would have thought?" Dimitri crossed his arms. Not pleased.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. He simply looked too cute, with his little birthday hat. He gave me a look a betrayal that made me laugh further.

"Sorry Dimitri. It really does suit you though."

"Wow, nice hat Dimi."

We all turned to see Sydney desperately holding back a smile. At that, we all broke into laughter once again, and even Dimitri let a grin overtake his face.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a long night after all.

"Seriously, I couldn't eat another bite." I sighed, leaning back into my chair. Human food was all well and good, but there was only so much I wanted or needed. I could see that Christian and Adrian were finished too.

"Me neither," Christian agreed, "Great dinner though Rose, top notch."

"What's that?" Rose gasped, leaning forward dramatically, "Christian Ozera paying me a compliment? _The _Christian Ozera? Lord _Christian_ Ozera? Christian Ozera the _prince_?"

I burst out into laughter, earning me a nasty glare from Christian. His dislike of his title would always be hilarious though.

"If only she had cooked," Dimitri smirked, "Can you believe this one, making her husband cook his own birthday dinner? Disgraceful."

"You did not." Sydney shook her head, "I've seen you stake at least 10 Strigoi but you can't master boiling water."

"Staking is easy. Put the stake in, pull the stake out. Cooking requires too much patience."

"_You _require too much patience. Don't know how Belikov puts up with you." Adrian teased.

"I manage." Dimitri, who had been holding Rose's hand throughout dinner, brought the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss there. She practically melted.

"You two might be the most lethal duo in a battle, but you're absolute putty around each other." I said.

Rose scoffed, "Nuh-uh. We're badasses, 24/7."

This broke out into another little fight amongst our group, Adrian yelling 'melted butter melted butter' making Sydney tear up with laughter.

"Ok, ok, time for presents!" Rose shouted, calming the rest of us.

"I told you Roza, no gifts. I have everything I want." He said this looking intensely at Rose. I'm surprised she didn't blush and throw herself into his arms. I would have.

"It's not just for your birthday," Rose said, ducking into the kitchen and returning with a small box, "It's for our one year wedding anniversary."

She handed the box to Dimitri with a smile. He carefully opened it. Rose had once tried to explain to me her obsession with Dimitri's hands, and I could sort of understand it now. I'd seen him strangle someone with those hands, and now they were delicately untying a ribbon. Amazing.

Dimitri's eyes widened when he lifted the lid and he started to shake his head slowly, "Roza, no…this is far too expensive for us." He looked a little ashamed of the fact.

"Well, it's not just from Rose…" I said, grinning. So maybe we hadn't listened to Dimitri after all. Boo hoo.

"No, no, I can't take this. It's far too much, honestly." Dimitri took out the plane tickets from the box and looked at them in wonder.

"It's nothing, Dimitri. You and Rose deserve a break." It was Christian who had spoken, and the couple were taken aback by how sincere he was.

"But when will we go? We have to organize leave…"

"I think we can sort that out now." Rose looked at me with humor.

"I approve your holiday request, Guardian Belikov." I said formally.

"As do I, Guardian Belikov the second." Christian added.

As Dimitri looked around the table at all of us with gratitude, I knew that every penny was worth it. They deserved a holiday. More importantly, they deserved their long awaited honeymoon.

"Thank you, all of you. This is very special for me." Dimitri said gently.

"Anything for you, hubby," Rose leaned across the table and placed a quick peck on Dimitri's cheek, "Happy 35th birthday, Dimitri."


	14. Placed

**AN- So I'm actually studying creative writing at university, and this week we learnt about the importance of place in a narrative. Normally for these fics I'm not really trying that hard with my writing, it's more for fun. I put a bit more effort into this one though, to practice place and kinship. **

**Some feedback on this piece would be nice then, seeing as I actually tried haha**

Stepping out of the car, I took a deep breath. The feel of the first breath of crisp, Siberian air as it filled my lungs always surprised me. Compared to the hot, fumy air of America, everything here felt fresh. Even the skies were less polluted. It was one of the only places I'd been where if you tilted your head up, your eyes would meet the big blue and not building tops. We weren't truly in the heart of the village though. Once we made it to the markets I knew we'd find stalls stacked with spices and dried meats, a man trying to bargain down the price of his dinner, and old friends' playing cards in the corner. But we weren't heading for the markets.

We were heading for Dimitri's home.

* * *

><p>"Let me know if you need another blanket, Roza. I know it must get cold for you." Olena smiled kindly at me.<p>

"Thank you, but I'm sure we'll be ok." I replied, glancing at Dimitri.

Olena stared at the pair of us for a moment, standing side by side in the doorway of Dimitri's childhood bedroom. I had caught her staring at us throughout dinner and after, just smiling and looking generally blissed out that we were there.

"I'm glad you two are here." She admitted, "It brings me great joy to see my children so happy."

Dimitri smiled one his rare, full smiles, "We love staying with you, _mamochka_."

She nodded and sniffed, as if she may cry at any moment. I felt my love for her swell in my heart. She was my mother too, and she never treated me as anything less than a daughter.

"Good night, Olena." I said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Good night, Roza."

Dimitri also kissed her goodnight, then we stepped into our room. I'd been to his room before, and it always made me laugh just how _Dimitri_ the space was. It was immaculate, not a book or sock or sheet out of place. I had a feeling it would have been like that even when he was a child. As tidy as it was, there were dozens of pictures of himself and his sisters on the walls. We even added a picture of us on our last visit.

"I love seeing your mother so happy." I sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Me too."

Dimitri started stripping for bed, but I was too tired to even move. I laid down as he changed clothes, letting my eyes shut. After a minute, I heard Dimitri's soft laugh.

"Roza, c'mon. Get changed."

"Can't. Too tired. These jeans are plenty comfortable."

I could imagine his eyes rolling, "Fine, I'll help you."

I felt his hands on my hips and they started to work at my jeans. Not really bothered, I let him. What was under there wasn't anything he hadn't seen already.

"What the best thing about being home?" I mumbled as Dimitri eased my jeans down my legs.

"There are lots of things," he replied, "Maybe just how nothing has changed. My mother is still over protective, the house creaks at night and the wind is still cold."

"You're right about that last one."

He laughed, "Why do you ask?"

I raised my arms above my head so that he could take my sweater off. My eyes felt heavy and limbs loose as his hands skimmed my stomach, "I don't know…guess I don't have much of a home. At least not one like this."

I jumped a little when his lips press against my waist. I felt him smile against my skin and he kissed me again, "You do now."

I sat up on my elbows and stared down at him. Even jet lagged I could appreciate how sexy he looked like this, brown eyes boring into mine, prickly chin scratching against my naval. He smirked at me, as if he could see the clogs turning in my brain. He probably could.

"We're not having sex." I said sternly.

He shook his head slightly, "I know. Maybe I just like being close to you."

Damn our bonded souls, or whatever. I could imagine our auras beaming like headlights right now. He always knew just what to say.

"Hurry up and put my pj's on, comrade."

As we fell asleep, pushed up close together in the single bed, I felt like maybe Dimitri was right. I didn't have the same memories that he had in this house. But I was a part of this _home_, his home.

The thought kept me warm long into the night.


	15. I Would Die For You

**AN: Ehhh over 100 reviews, hooray. I've read the books like 3 times each this week wow ok I am obsessed. **

**Back to the sad chapters woooo**

I kneeled by her bleeding body, my hands hovering uselessly over her heart. And God, there was blood everywhere, pooling around her hair and spilling the life of my best friend onto the stone floor.

"Rose!" I felt like my stomach was in my throat, my breaths coming out in short gasps, "Rose, please!"

The bullet was too close to her heart. She was going to die. For _me_. I always knew in theory that Rose would sacrifice herself for me, but watching her throw herself in front of a bullet was surreal. Everyone in the makeshift court room was scrambling to get out, and the guardians were desperately trying to regain some type of order. I forgot completely about Tasha. All I could see was Rose and the panic in her eyes.

Suddenly Dimitri was there, throwing himself on to the floor next to me. Any trace of doubt I had about his feelings for Rose vanished as I looked at him now. His eyes were frantic and filled with fear, tears already streaking his face. His usual tough guardian mask was gone, now replaced by a look of desperation. His eyes inspected Rose and he must have come to the same conclusion that I had because a choked sob escaped him.

"Rose," he whispered, touching her cheek, "_Roza_, _moya prekrasnaya voin._"

He continued to mumble quietly in Russian, and I recognized a few of the words. A prayer, I realized. He was praying for her. I felt a weight pressing against my chest as I gazed down at Rose. She had given up everything for me, now and for the last two years. She gave up her social life. She gave up her freedom. She gave up Dimitri.

"Heal her." Dimitri said quietly. He kept his eyes on Rose, but his words were directed at me.

My hands were still hovering above her and I realized I was trying but nothing was _happening_. My whole world was muddled and even though the bond was one way I could almost physically feel it being torn away from me.

"I'm trying," I sobbed, "I'm trying. I can't."

"Love…" Rose panted through her pain, and for a terrible moment I realized these would be her last words, "I love...I…" her eyes were on Dimitri as she spoke, then they closed gently.

"Someone help!" Dimitri roared, his voice demanding attention, "The hospital, we have to get her to the hospital!"

I tried to summon my magic again, but just as I felt it two strong hands were grabbing me and taking me away from her body.

"Princess, we have to take you to a secure location." The guardian holding me said, leading me away.

"No! I have to heal Rose, let me go!"

But he was far too strong for me to do anything besides struggle against him. The last sighting I had of Rose was Dimitri delicately lifting her body onto a stretcher…

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth restlessly. Adrian was sitting on the bed, but I could tell he was just as anxious as I was. It had been an hour and we hadn't heard anything about Rose.<p>

"She'll be okay." He said for the hundredth time.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I shot back.

They wouldn't even let Christian stay with us. Everything was so uncertain and chaotic, two things that the guardians hated. We had been placed in palace housing until things settled down. I didn't even know if Tasha had been arrested, but I didn't care about her. I just wanted, _needed_ to know if Rose was ok.

The door suddenly burst open and to my surprise it was Eddie.

"They're letting you come to the hospital now." He said breathlessly, as if he'd run here, "I don't know anything else."

But that was all we needed. We ran.

* * *

><p>Thankfully the Court hospital wasn't too far away. We entered into a flurry of action. Nurses were running back and forth, guardians littered around the hallways and various patients were moving about. In the chaos that followed the shooting, several Moroi had actually been trampled in the crowd. Some were just being treated for shock.<p>

"Rose Hathaway!" I yelled, looking for a familiar face, "We're looking for Rose Hathaway!"

"Princess." It was Janine Hathaway, and I felt immediate relief come over me. Everything would be okay if Janine was here.

"Is she okay?" Adrian asked. He really meant is she _alive_ but none of us could bear to say the word.

"She's alive." Apparently Janine had no such qualms. I took a deep, calming breath. Alive. "She's finishing up in surgery. We can only stay in the waiting room."

In that no-nonsense way of hers, she turned and started to lead us through the hospital. We had to go two floors up, down a few hallways but we eventually ended up in a typical looking waiting room. The only other person there was Dimitri.

He looked like hell.

I could see him trying to hold his brave, fearless guardian face but underneath it his entire demeanor conveyed nothing but pain. He was sitting on the floor, back to the wall and knees pulled close to his chest, almost like a child. He looked up when we entered, but only spared us a brief glance before he returned his eyes to the floor. I'd never thought of Dimitri as anything other than powerful but in that moment he looked weak.

Adrian sat down in one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs and I opted to stand. I noticed Janine giving Dimitri a slight glare. I remembered that she hadn't known about Dimitri and Rose until just now. I myself hadn't known for the longest of times. He seemed to notice her disapproving look and bowed his head lower.

"I can't believe you, Belikov." She finally said, shaking her head, "I could expect this much from Rose. She's a _child_. But you? You were one of the best."

"Rose isn't a child." I spoke up, "You know it."

"Okay, maybe not a child." Janine conceded, "But she's certainly not _25_."

Dimitri looked up now and met Janine's eyes. He didn't back down from her terrifying gaze, "I am in love with her." He said simply, as if that was reason enough. I saw Adrian's face grow dark and his hands twitched, as if looking for a cigarette.

Luckily, before any kind of fight could break out, Christian came running into the room. He immediately came to me and I threw my arms around him gratefully. I was so glad he was here.

"So she's alive, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Christian…I'm sorry about Tasha."

He pulled back reluctantly and frowned, "I don't wanna talk about it now, let's just focus on Rose."

Then, we waited.

We paced, we sat and we flipped through magazines. But none of us grew any calmer. Every minute without word was a minute she could be dying, as far as I was concerned. If she was out of surgery an hour ago then why couldn't we see her? And it sounded crazy, but I felt alone. Not alone in the sense that there was no one around me, but more like in my head. Or my soul. I didn't know how to describe it. But I definitely knew what it was.

Our bond had been broken.

Dimitri was standing now and he was running his hands through his hair. I looked at him cautiously, as if he might strike out at any moment. I thought he might, if I was being honest. I'd seen him be more emotional today than I had since we met, even more so than after his transformation. I didn't mention that the bond had been broken. Some part of me feared that it meant she was dead, but I didn't think she was. I think I would have felt it.

* * *

><p>After three tense hours, a doctor walked in. We all stood in anticipation as he flipped over a clipboard.<p>

He cut to the chase, "Rose is doing well." There was a collective sigh from all of us, "The bullet did some bad damage, and there was internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. We've managed to get that under control but she did lose quite a bit of blood. We've had to put her into an induced coma, and we're keeping her on fluids. She won't be able to wake up for the next few days. But all in all, she's quite the fighter."

This made us all grin. Damn straight, she was a fighter.

"Can we see her?" Dimitri asked.

"Only for a quick visit."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes as we were lead to her room. I was so sure in the courtroom that she was going to die, but I should have known better. Rose Hathaway wouldn't let a bullet get her. Tasha, the nominations, Jill; it was all pushed to the back of my mind. All I could see was Rose.

She looked frail in her hospital bed, but her chest was rising and falling and the machine was beeping and it was enough for me. I immediately took her hand in mine and grasped it hard. Dimitri took to her other side, kneeling by her bed and resting his forehead on her hand. The others all surrounded the bed and greedily drank in the sight of her.

Janine rested her hand on Dimitri's shoulder and for a minute I thought she might punch him for touching Rose. Then she said, gently and without a hint of the confidence that she normally carried, "Don't let this happen to her again." She rushed out of the room after that, seemingly unable to keep herself together but not wanting us to see her fall apart.

Dimitri and I met eyes over Rose's body. I wondered then if he would be able to do what Janine had asked of him. As if thinking the same thing as me, Dimitri mumbled, "_Oni na pervom meste._"

But he might as well have spoken English. I understood every word.

_They come first._

**AN: I realize that Russian is probably completely wrong, sorry. Blame google translate. **


End file.
